Lost Son: Who I am
by charmedfan120
Summary: Sequel to Lost Son. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Neal finds himself trapped between two families one bound to him by blood the other through shared experiences. Neal finds himself in battle with himself unsure if he can be the son the Charmings once knew. Or will he always be the killer George created?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Aftershock.**

It's only been a few hours since the destruction of Storybrooke. Yet the shock hasn't set in yet. The few survivors find themselves looking for shelter. It already began to rain heavily knowing they needed to rest and there are still people to heal. Zelena conjures multiple tents for people to stay in. In David's arms lies Daniel unconscious. David can't help but cringe it's not right for anyone to be in a coma lifeless especially a child.

"Dearies, this is the best shelter I can come up with," Zelena tells the other survivors.

"It will do thank you," Red says not even smiling all she could think about is her Granny. The woman that raised her is dead saving her granddaughter. When it came to Red, Granny never thought about herself it was only Red, she cared about.

"Since the Evil Queen and Robin Hood is dead. Is it safe to assume the castle is empty?" Emma asks.

"I'm not sure we'll find out when we get there," Regina replied.

"We need to heal everyone that is still injured." Emma reminds Regina and Zelena.

"Everyone in your tents. We'll heal one at a time. I think you should heal your parents first." Regina instructed. Seconds later the survivors chose tents to stay in and walk into their chosen tents to be healed.

* * *

Now in a tent, David lays Daniel down on the floor. Henry and Lucy are sharing a tent together. While Snow, David, Daniel and Emma are in another. Emma first goes up to her mother and waves her hand over Snow's injuries using her light magic to heal them. Before doing the same for her father.

"Better?" Emma asked. Snow nodded giving a non-verbal response.

"Yeah," David replies.

"It doesn't seem right does it. Neal just lying over there eyes closed unconscious with the possibility of never waking up. I promised to protect him, I promised to be the best big sister I could be. As the Savior, I've saved countless people. But when it came to Neal, I failed him." Emma said feeling incredibly guilty. David rests his hands on Emma's shoulders before speaking.

"Emma, you didn't fail Neal. George got the better of us it's my responsibility to protect our family. Neal will wake up even if I have to track down the creator of the amulet and force he or she to wake Neal up. And when he does wake up we will be here for Neal, we won't lose him again." David tells his daughter.

"It's our responsibility to protect each other David. George stole our baby and took away the majority of his childhood. When he wakes up we will give him what George took." Snow spoke.

"I should head to the other tents," Emma says.

"You should I'll watch Neal while David sleeps we'll take turns." Snow replied. Emma nods before leaving the tent.

* * *

Regina is in Henry and Lucy's tent and has just finished healing her son and granddaughter. Regina can't help but feel deeply sorry for her son and granddaughter. Henry lost a wife while Lucy lost a mother.

"All better," Regina said.

"No, it's not Mom is gone and her killer has gotten away with it," Lucy replied.

"George is gone Lucy, he will never be able to hurt anyone again," Regina tells Lucy.

"Not just George, Neal modified the Device he made the Device immune to everyone's but his magic. Neal destroyed our home." Lucy snapped it hurt like hell to see her mother sacrifice herself to save her. A tree burst out from the ground from underneath Jacinda and Lucy's feet. Jacinda could feel the ground about to crumble. Jacinda acted fast pushing Lucy into Henry. But didn't have time to move herself and the ground beneath her burst and a tree flew from the ground ripping through Jacinda's body killing her in seconds.

"Neal never wanted to hurt us, George backed him into a corner," Regina says.

"Aren't you mad Dad, he killed Mom, your wife," Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I am mad I'm furious that woman I loved your mother is no longer with us. But George activated the Device and sure right now I hate Neal for modifying the Device. But these are the moments right before the shock settles in the time before we are capable of processing what just happened." Henry said.

* * *

In another tent, we have fully healed Fairies. However, the Fairies are in mourning their leader Blue is dead. Blue died trying to get patients out of the hospital and to safety. Blue couldn't teleport every patient out to safety at one time she had to do it floor by floor. Three floors before the ground floor when the floor above her collapsed in shock Blue froze and is hit by a large chunk of the ceiling and in her small fairy form is squished!

"With Blue gone, we don't have a leader," Tinkerbell says.

"As much as I hate to admit not having a fairy superior is risky. Now that we're back in Enchanted Forest, we need to spread our light magic." A fairy spoke.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. Tonight we remember Blue." Tinkerbell replied.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Mothers and Sons.**

Over at Penelope's castle on the Edge of Realm's in one of the banquet halls. We have Penelope sitting at the head of the table with Oliver sitting opposite her. On the banquet table lies all kinds of food and drinks yet Oliver hasn't touched anything.

"Aren't you hungry Oliver, I've had your favourite prepared."? Penelope asked.

"No, I'm not the only thing I desire is Daniel. So tell me, Mother, where is he." Oliver demands.

"I don't like your tone it's very ungentlemanly. You were always fond of Daniel," Penelope replied. Penelope then takes a sip of wine from her silver goblet.

"Daniel never deserved to be a foot near George and you." Oliver snapped.

"I loved the boy like a son like you. You're my boys George just stood in my way." Penelope said.

"Than why didn't you stand up to George, do you know how many nights I had to comfort the boy after his training sessions with George."? Oliver asks feeling incredibly angry at his mother.

"How do you know if Daniel is alive all we know for sure is that Storybrooke the town George sent the boy is destroyed?" Penelope asked her son.

"I sensed the amulet I gave Daniel for protection as a child. He used it I just can't locate him, I need a locator spell." Oliver explains.

"I see and then what you plan to pick up where you left off he was hurt terribly hurt when his knight in shining armour left," Penelope spoke.

"I'll keep my promise to him since uncle is dead. Nothing will prevent me from fulfilling my promise." Oliver tells his mother.

"I can give you a locator spell one that would lead you to him. You wouldn't need blood anything belonging to him." Penelope said.

"What's the catch?" Oliver asks feeling suspicious towards his mother.

"I just want my boys back," Penelope replies.

* * *

The following morning back over in the woodland area most of the survivors are asleep. In David, Snow, Emma and Daniel's tent Snow is the first one to wake up. She noticed that Emma had conjured some clean clothes for Daniel. Before the Charmings went to bed last night Regina warned them not to take the amulet off Daniel otherwise the spell keeping him alive could break. Grabbing the white shirt Emma conjured Snow walks over carefully to Daniel and kneels down. Snow carefully takes off Daniel's black leather jacket and puts it to one side. Now with Daniel only wearing his t-shirt and jeans. Snow gasps at the sight of her son's arms. Daniel's arms are covered in scars both big and small! Snow is horrified at the sight. A few seconds later Snow has managed to take off the t-shirt leaving the amulet around Daniel's neck. Snow only finds herself more disturbed looking down at Daniel's chest all she can see is scars caused by arrows, swords etc. Snow is disgusted.

"Oh, baby these scars you should have never been inflicted upon you. You're only a child the only scars you should have is from climbing trees. When you wake up I'm not letting you out of my sight. I will give you the childhood you deserve." Snow whispers to Daniel.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Dreaming of you.**

While Emma has now taken over watching Daniel in the tent. Oliver has just acquired a locator spell off his mother which he can use to locate Daniel. But before casting the locator spell Oliver returns to the Evil Queen's castle. Oliver took control of the castle shortly after George died. Oliver over his years apart from Daniel had built his own forces that protect the castle. Oliver enters the deceased Queen's bedchambers and made his way over to the bed. Oliver places the piece of paper holding the locator spell inside a secret compartment in one of his boots. Oliver lays down on the large bed and takes out an amulet that is identical to the one keeping Daniel alive right this minute. Oliver puts the amulet around his neck before closing his eyes. The amulet then lights up radiating a soft blue light.

In the deepest part of Daniel's subconscious, a world begins to manifest out of nowhere. The world forged in Daniel's subconscious is a massive beach with golden sand and dark blue ocean the tide is smoothly rolling in and out. The sky in Daniel's subconscious is pitch black but light shines down with a bright blue moon and countless stars. Daniel in his subconscious is wearing grey shorts and a white shirt with black boots.

"Where am I?" Daniel asks himself.

"Look at how you've grown," Oliver said standing behind Daniel. Daniel turns 360 degrees and sees Oliver standing before him. Daniel is shocked Oliver is standing before him. The man he hasn't seen in years. Daniel doesn't think he just runs to Oliver and goes in for a hug. Oliver accepts the hug and for a moment everything is perfect. But then realisation seeps in Oliver left him with George! Daniel pulls away from Oliver before punching Oliver in the face. Oliver is phased by this at all.

"Why the hell did you leave me?" Daniel shouts.

"Language Daniel. I didn't leave you by choice George discovered our plan and he positioned me with a mushroom from Wonderland. I couldn't make physical contact with you. How could I take you with me knowing I couldn't protect you." Oliver replies with tears forming in his eyes at recalling that memory.

"Than how are you here now."? Daniel asks.

"Shortly before George died I found a cure I came back to the Enchanted Forest for you. I came back to get you away from my mother. And when you used the amulet I gave you, I knew you were hurt." Oliver explains.

"How do I know this is the truth, brother?" Daniel asked.

"I'll prove it to you, little one the amulet put you in a coma to save and heal you tonight I'm going to use a locator spell to find you. I'll wake you up and we will never be separated again. And if need be you can use a dreamcatcher to see if I'm telling the truth." Oliver tells Daniel.

"If you are telling me the truth. Promise me that you won't leave me again." Daniel replied.

"As long as I live I won't leave you. I have to wake up now so, I can find you." Oliver spoke before vanishing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma still watching an unconscious Daniel decides to do something considered an invasion of privacy. Emma conjures a dreamcatcher an item used by people who have magic to view other people and sometimes animals memories. Emma holding the dreamcatcher in her hands focuses on Daniel and her desire to see Daniel's memories first with just George. Now not even halfway through watching Daniel's memories of him and George. Emma has tears running down and her hatred of George has only grown. All she saw is how he physically and verbally abused her baby brother forcing him to fight in battles learn how to use all kinds of weapons and how to do deal with pain by repeatedly burning the same hand over and over and warning him not to put it in the cold water! All Emma wanted to do was stop watching Daniel's memories but she couldn't if she wants to truly understand all the damage Daniel had suffered she has to watch it all no matter how heartbreaking!

After watching all Daniel's memories with only George. Emma started to watch memories with Daniel and Penelope half of these were memories of Daniel learning magic. Which was hard enough to watch. But what truly disgusted Emma with Penelope is the lies she told Daniel about their parents. Saying they never wanted him how in their eyes he's an abomination! Penelope didn't stop then Emma finds herself watching a memory of 5-year-old Daniel with Penelope alone in one of the studies. Penelope only telling her little brother more lies about their parents. In the memory, Daniel asked if he could have a mother who would love him. And Penelope told him, he has that monster Penny declared to Daniel that she was his new mother! But not to tell George about this.

Emma believing she won't be able to find any good memory is surprised. When she comes to the memory of Daniel meeting Oliver for the first time. Oliver has just returned from Wonderland. Penelope requested to see him. As Oliver walked down a hall he could hear loud cries he halts. Oliver turns to the room he believes the cry is coming from Oliver opened the door to see a 6-year-old Daniel on the floor with two black eyes. Daniel is holding his leg with both hands. Oliver runs over to Daniel and is horrified at the sight. When Oliver attempted to examine the leg Daniel pulled away muttering 'I deserve this pain. Pain can't be avoided." Oliver once talking soft and gently to Daniel for five minutes paid off. Daniel allowed Oliver to examine his leg learning that Daniel's leg is broken he heals it with his magic. Before healing the black eyes. At first, Daniel begged Oliver to return the injuries not wanting George to punish him. But Oliver refused and Oliver told Daniel that from now he would be having less training sessions with George. And warns Daniel to tell him if something like this happens again so he can sort it out.

Emma was so relieved to find some sort of happy memory of Daniel. As she watches more of Daniel's memories with Oliver. Some of the memories included training with swords and other weapons. But unlike George, Oliver didn't punish Daniel for not perfecting the technique the first time. Oliver, in fact, found that not perfecting the technique the first time wasn't such a big deal as it is expected you don't find everything easy at first. If Daniel couldn't perfect the technique Oliver just tried teaching him it in another way and remained patient. One of the memories that really stabbed Emma in the heart is a memory of Oliver and Daniel on some beach. In the memory, Daniel is seven and Oliver has just started to teach Daniel how to swim. Emma finds herself filled with jealousy it shouldn't have been Oliver who taught Daniel. It should have been her or her parents! Emma who is having enough of watching Daniel's memories throws the dreamcatcher to one side. Before speaking.

"Neal, I'm sorry for everything George has put you through. And I want you to know no matter what that witch Penelope has said about her being your mother is a complete lie. Your mother is Snow White the fairest of them all. I will always be your big sister and now that you're back where you belong you will never lose us again." Emma tells an unconscious Daniel.

* * *

Daniel hears Emma's voice and suddenly a memory suppressed long ago emerges. This memory is on the streets of Storybrooke with Emma carrying 15 months Neal. David had finally convinced Snow to go on a two-day holiday a birthday present from David to Snow.

"Neal are you excited?" Emma asks the toddler.

"Bumblebee," Neal shouted as he points over to Emma's yellow car. Emma lets out a small laugh.

"Neal, that's my car," Emma replies before pressing a small kiss on her little brother's forehead.

"No, bumblebee," Neal shouts.

"Regina needs to stop making bug jokes about my car in front of you," Emma says. Emma than walks over to the yellow bug and carefully puts Neal in one of the back passenger seats.

"We're going to have so much fun and later if you're good I'll let you have some of my onion rings," Emma tells her baby brother.

* * *

After strapping Neal correctly in the baby car seat. Emma drives over to Storybrooke's park. At Storybrooke's park, Emma has shown little Neal all but one animal that lives in the park. Walking over to a small pond brother and sister see swans floating around in the pound.

"And I've saved the best to last buddy," Emma tells Neal.

"Swans," Neal almost shouts as he points to one of the swans before letting out a little giggle.

"Yes, swans," Emma answered with a smile. It feels so good to Emma to be able to have time with her baby brother with no villains to fight.

"You swan," Neal said turning to face his sister.

"My last name is Swan, Neal," Emma replies.

"I want to be a swan too. I want to be hero like you." Neal says. Emma shakes her head both in amusement and that fact that she's flattered.

"You can be anything you want Neal," Emma answered.

"Onion rings," Neal shouts at his sister.

"I guess its time for Granny's kiddo," Emma said.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Waking up.**

Oliver now awake gets off the deceased Queen's bed. And takes out the scroll that holds a powerful locator spell from a secret compartment in one of his boots. After reading the spell. Oliver puts the scroll back into his secret compartment then performs the spell. The spell causes a sphere of blue light to manifest and flies out of the deceased Queen's bedchambers with Oliver following it. Oliver finds himself just outside the survivors camp. The sphere of light vanishes. Oliver then casts a cloaking spell on him so, no one could see or detect him. Oliver finds the tent Daniel is lying in an unconscious state. Snow is sleeping on another bed at the other side of the tent. Oliver lifts his cloaking spell. Then with his right-hand takes a hold of his amulet before using his other hand to take hold of Daniel's amulet. Oliver concentrates and within seconds magic from Oliver's amulet transfers over to Daniel's amulet causing the healing process to accelerate at a massive speed. A massive flash of blue occurs waking up Snow and causing the tent fly away! Daniel's eyes open wide and a massive smile grows on his face.

"OLLIE," Daniel shouts before he finds himself wrapped in a hug and lifted onto his feet.

"I told you, Danny, I would wake you up," Oliver replies with a smile on his face as well. Snow unsure of who Oliver grabs a sword quickly before speaking.

"Get away from my son." Snow ordered holding out her sword. Daniel pulls away from the hug and the two boys turn to face Snow. Oliver looks over at Snow and saw a fire burning within her a passion that he has only seen in certain people.

"I would put the sword down. I'm here for Daniel." Oliver says.

"You're not taking my son anywhere!" Snow snapped.

"Enough." Daniel barked "Ollie, things have gotten quite complicated since you left."

"Who is she, Daniel?" Oliver asked.

"She is Neal's mother," Daniel tells Oliver

"And Neal is," Oliver said.

"Neal was me, Oliver, I've only found this out recently when I went to Storybrooke," Daniel answered.

"Explain everything." Oliver gently ordered. Daniel gently placed his hands on both sides of Oliver's head and projects all his memories of Storybrooke when he returned with Nina. The memories quickly flash and play through Oliver's mind. Once Oliver has seen all the memories he gently removes Daniel's hands from his head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that brother," Daniel apologised. Snow is furthermore shocked at the interaction between her son and Oliver. Daniel appeared to be a lot more vulnerable even she dare say human! How Snow wished she saw this back in Storybrooke before they returned to the Enchanted Forest.

"Don't apologise Danny, we'll have to return to the castle soon," Oliver spoke. Daniel takes a step back.

"Not Penelope's castle," Daniel replied.

"Of course not I've acquired a castle it's not too far from here I believe it belonged to a queen," Oliver says. Daniel's discomfort fades.

"Neal, you can't go anywhere with Oliver, he's a stranger." Snow said.

"Snow, Oliver is not a stranger he's my brother I appreciate you for taking care of me until Oliver came. But what matters is that Penelope wouldn't have given Oliver the locator spell to find me out of motherly duty. She gave him the spell for a reason she wants me and Oliver for whatever twisted reason. I and Oliver have to leave and soon we need to go to a place where Penelope won't go." Daniel tells Snow.

"No, Neal, I'm your mother you have a father here a sister, nephew and great niece. We can fight Penelope together we can start over here we can protect you." Snow replies as she walks closer to Daniel. Daniel can see tears beginning to form in Snow's eyes.

"Snow, I don't remember you. All I remember is small pieces of Emma. And from what I saw Neal was somebody innocent and nice as well as happy. And I'm not innocent, I'm cruel I inflict pain and misery because that's all I know what to do. Parents are supposed to love their children. But tell me, how can you love a monster like me! How can you love a killer a killer who no longer feels remorse a boy who shares no traits nothing to Neal." Daniel snapped. Why is Snow fighting for him to be near her after everything he's done to her Daniel thought? Snow can't help but let the tears fall George and Penelope have crushed and practically destroyed her baby. Her baby can't even associate his younger self-being apart of him because of everything George made him do. So, she has to fix this she thinks to herself she has to get him to trust her!

"Neal, I want you to take my hands. I know you don't trust me and it hurts. But I understand. If you take my hands you can see every memory I have of you. You'll be able to see and feel the love I've had for you since you were conceived." Snow says gently through a few cries. Daniel offers his shaking hands to his mother's. When their hands meet Daniel focuses solely on finding Snow's memories of him. Daniel is bombarded with memories starting from his birth and night he was taken. Daniel quickly pulls away from Snow and allows himself to have some time for the memories to settle.

"You really did care for me," Daniel whispered feeling a bit tired.

"I've always loved you and I will always love you." Snow said.

"But I'm a killer who else but someone like me could possibly love me," Daniel replied.

"Love is a funny thing it can never be truly explained. But what I do know is that love has no boundaries or rules. Love is a gift an unconditional gift it holds no strings. And besides what parent couldn't love their child." Snow spoke.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Attacked.**

Back over at Penelope's castle that resides at the Edge of Realms. Penelope has just witnessed Daniel waking up and is furious that Oliver plans to never return to her with Daniel! Through the use of a looking glass.

"OLIVER," Penelope shouted in frustration that she doesn't hear her bedchamber door open and one of her soldiers/assassin enters.

"Mistress," The Assassin said earning her mistress's attention. Penelope turns away from her looking glass and looks directly at one of her assassins.

"Yes," Penelope answers.

"You told me, to tell you the reports about our battle with Wonderland." The assassin reminded Penelope.

"Go on then tell me," Penelope says.

"It was a success we've captured the White King and Queen." The assassin tells Penelope.

"Good, now I have another job for you," Penelope replies.

"What job?" The assassin asks.

"I want you to bring my boys home. Take a small group." Penelope instructed.

"Right away mistress," The assassin spoke before leaving.

* * *

Now back at the camp, a few campfires have been made both for heat and food. Red with a few of the Dwarves is preparing a stew. A number of large logs are set as a circle going around the campfires. On one of the logs is Oliver, Daniel, Snow, David and Emma. While on one of the logs opposite we have Tinkerbell, Regina, Henry and Lucy. Lucy just stares at Daniel will nothing but hatred in her eyes at the monster that caused her mother's death! What Lucy neglects to realise that Daniel doesn't care about her feeling towards him. Or at least he doesn't realise that he probably should. The dinner proves to be horrible Leroy proved to irritate Oliver. And the consequences of Leroy irritating Oliver was Oliver attacked Leroy with a small throwing star. The throwing star hit Leroy's hand causing an immense amount of pain. Oliver then threatened to hang Leroy from a tree where wolves roam freely and let the wolves rip him to shreds! Daniel just leaves the camp despite protests from Oliver, Snow, David and Emma. Daniel found himself near a small lake not too far from the camp. Daniel just stares out to the lake not thinking. 15 minutes past and Daniel still hasn't moved for once he's actually at peace.

"It's beautiful here isn't it," Archie commented as he slowly approaches Daniel. Daniel is brought back to reality and turns around to face Archie.

"I guess," Daniel replied.

"A lot has happened lately," Archie says.

"Right you're that pesky consciousness thing," Daniel answers irritated. Why is this man trying to get him to open up?

"I prefer Archie or Jimminey," Archie tells Daniel.

"I prefer to be left alone," Daniel said.

"For now but being alone won't help you with your problems," Archie replies. Daniel then finds himself becoming angry.

"Problems," Daniel spoke in annoyance and anger.

"You've been through a lot lately Neal. No one blames you for what happened." Archiel answers this isn't going well he thought.

"Don't call me, Neal it's Daniel and second you've just told me a lie people do blame me for your home's destruction. They blame me for the death of forty adults and twenty-five children. Snow and her prince claim to love me and from her memories it's possible. But as long as Penelope lives I will never be happy." Daniel snaps.

"So, what's your answer kill Penelope?" Archie questioned.

"I-I," Daniel said not sure how to respond.

"But that depends on Oliver doesn't it," Archie says.

"Penelope is Oliver's mother. No, matter how much he may despise her now he could never forgive himself if he killed her. So, now are you happy knowing the one person I desire nothing but to kill is ultimately the one person other than me that loves my brother Oliver." Daniel answered.

"So, in your eyes then you'll never be free," Archie said. Before Daniel could respond out of nowhere a single assassin jumps down and lands safely from a tree!

"Daniel our mistress has ordered you and Oliver to return to her. Now or..." The assassin tells Daniel but Daniel interrupts his assassin.

"Or what you take us by force. Go back to Penelope tell her you couldn't find us tell her that we ran," Daniel instructed the assassin. But the assassin just shakes his head in defiance and pulls out a small blade and walks closer to Daniel.

"I won't lie for you. Our mistress needs the both of you." The assassin snarled.

"Fine don't tell her anything," Daniel replies before quickly swiping the blade from the assassin stabbing the assassin with it straight through the heart! The assassin bleeds out and falls to the ground dead. Archie is shocked to actually witness a child kill someone. Daniel and Archie can then hear screaming and shouting coming from the camp. The two then run back to the camp!

* * *

Daniel and Archie return to the camp and see a full out battle between some of Penelope's assassins and Emma, the Charmings, Regina, Zelena and Red as well as Henry.

"How did they find us?" David asks as he battles an assassin with a sword.

"My Mother sent them. She obviously desires me and my brother to return." Oliver answers as he disarms an assassin he slits the assassin's throat with his own blade.

"Our brother," Emma corrected. As she throws multiple blasts of light magic at a bunch of assassins throwing them to one side. Just when Snow was about to fire an arrow near an assassin that was approaching her great-granddaughter. An assassin creeps behind Snow holding a sword. Daniel seeing this throws snaps the assassin's neck with his magic. Hearing the neck snap Snow turns around to see the dead assassin.

"Thought you needed a hand," Daniel commented. Snow smiled before firing an arrow at the assassin that is aiming to kill Lucy.

* * *

The fight between the assassins and the survivors of Storybrooke went on for another couple of minutes before the remaining assassins fled. Leaving behind bruized men and women.

"We should leave for the castle now Ollie," Daniel tells Oliver.

"I know, my Mother has already made it clear. That she won't leave us be." Oliver replies.

"Can you teleport us all to the castle?" Henry asked.

"No, there isn't enough room for us and most of you will just be a liability," Oliver said.

"Liability." Zelena snapped.

"Yes, this was only proved. They found me and Daniel when you insisted that we stay." Oliver says.

"We're not just letting you take him," David shouts.

"I decide where I go and who with," Daniel speaks up and everyone turns to face him.

"It wouldn't be so bad if the monster wasn't here," Lucy mumbles.

"Lucy if you want your opinion heard speak up. Just because the princesses of old hardly doesn't give you the right to mumble." Daniel commented. Lucy gasped no one has ever spoken to her before like that.

"Hey, don't speak to my daughter like that she's upset. She just lost her Mother." Henry snaps.

"We've all lost people Henry pain is apart of life teach her that. And now back to more important issues. Emma, Snow, David I want to thank you for taking care of me until Ollie found me. And those memories that you shared with me, they were really special they showed me someone that sweet. But I will never be free from Penelope unless I keep one step ahead of her and you guys will just slow us down." Daniel tells his parents and sister before he and Oliver disappear in a poof of smoke!

"NEAL," Emma and her parents scream.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Burying Nina.**

Back at Penelope's castle. Penelope is furious that her group of assassins she sent to bring her boys back failed! Penelope is holding the wand she acquired by killing a fairy decades ago.

"My boys' rebellion will be the death of them," Penelope says to herself as traces tip of her wand her free hand. Penelope while with her wand held in her left hand is over her free hand casts a spell. That causes the magic from the wand to enter Penelope's body. the wand then crumbles to dust. One of Penelope's warriors then enters her chambers.

"I'm sorry my lady we failed." The warrior apologised.

"Nevermind, I'll punish you later. I should never have sent warriors to do a mother's job." Penelope replies. The warrior then leaves Penelope. Penelope walks over to her large looking glass and with a flick of her wrist enchants it so she can spy on Oliver and Daniel.

* * *

Daniel and Oliver appear in the throne room of the Evil Queen's castle through a poof of smoke.

"The last time I was here, was when I killed the Queen," Daniel said.

"Wait you killed the reformed Evil Queen," Oliver says.

"Yes, it was an assignment from George and Penelope. I had a lot of help from Nina," Daniel answers god it hurt to mention her name.

"Nina, her body did you have the chance to bury her?" Oliver asks

"I-I haven't really had the chance recently," Daniel spoke.

"We're going to have to you know. Nina deserves to be buried." Oliver replies.

"NO! Nina deserves to be right here with us." Daniel snaps.

"Daniel, I didn't mean to upset you but there is no need to snap at me," Oliver replied calmly.

"I'm sorry but this was never supposed to happen me and Nina, were suppose to run away from our monsters. And start an amazing life together one where we wouldn't have to fight anymore. We could just spend our days together." Daniel apologised.

"Well, just because Nina has passed doesn't mean. You can't spend the rest of your life not fighting not killing." Oliver tells Daniel.

"How?" Daniel asks.

"We'll just have to figure that out it won't be easy. Nothing that is truly worth it is," Oliver said.

"I know where I need to bury Nina," Daniel answered.

* * *

Daniel and Oliver spent the next hour preparing for a small funeral for Nina. They built a wooden coffin from scratch. Before they conjured a gravestone inscribed Nina's name and a few other things. The two have just got changed into some black clothes. Before finally teleporting over to Lake Nostos with the coffin and gravestone.

"This place hasn't lost its charm," Oliver commented.

"I know a lot happened here," Daniel replied.

"The times I use to sneak you and Nina out here to swim in the summer," Oliver recalls fondly.

"I remember when I was eleven it was a few weeks after you left. Nina sneaked out here with me. She practically dragged me here for three hours she made me laugh we swam, hunted for food. And we kissed as a shooting star appeared." Daniel tells Oliver smiling briefly.

"I remember how you two always use to argue over little things. You acted like an old married couple. I wondered how long it would take for the two of you to kiss." Oliver spoke.

"I guess we did you and her just always knew how to make me smile," Daniel replies.

"Let's get started," Oliver said as he made a hand gesture not to close to the lake making a small ditch for the coffin to be lowered into. Daniel then summoned Nina's corpse and gently laid her corpse down into the coffin. Then the two conjure a bunch of enchanted white roses and place them into the coffin. Before placing the coffin lid over the coffin. Daniel then uses his magic to lift the coffin and move it over to the ditch before lowering the coffin into the ditch.

"I'll fill the hole. Why don't you sort of the gravestone." Oliver suggests before using his magic to fill the hole. Daniel picks up the gravestone carefully and walks over to behind the top of the grave and gently places the gravestone down.

"I'm not really sure how funerals go. I was only meant to make sure they need to be buried." Daniel spoke.

"I haven't been to many funerals. I do know they need a eulogy," Oliver answered.

"A eulogy," Daniel repeated confused. Daniel then walks over to Oliver.

"A speech about that person," Oliver explained.

"Oh, then here goes here lies Nina Lehane, she was a great warrior, a magnificent friend and the best lover I could have ever asked for," Daniel says.

"She was and always will be special," Oliver said.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Taking a chance.**

Back at the lake where Archie and Daniel were earlier not too far away from the camp. We have Snow, Charming and Emma.

"We need to go after him get everyone ready to leave for the Evil Queen's castle," David said.

"Wait I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Emma replies.

"We have to go after him, Emma." Snow spoke.

"I know but I think forcing everyone but our family to come with us won't help Mom, Dad. We know the survivors hate Neal. I wish it wasn't like this but it is. And it might be easier go get Neal to stay with us." Emma tells her family.

"They're just upset. They don't really hate Neal," Snow answers not wanting to admit.

"All I'm saying is what if we tell Neal, that we can get rid of Penelope, we can bring her to justice," Emma suggests.

"We're not going to tell Neal that we're going to show him, Emma," David says.

"We leave now." Snow said.

"I think Henry should stay here with Lucy. I don't think it will do either of them any good to be around each other right now." Emma answers.

"I guess for now it makes sense," David spoke.

* * *

Emma managed to teleport herself and her parents 20 minutes away from the Evil Queen's palace due to a protection spell. The three walked straight ahead towards the castle a lot faster then they thought they could. They arrived at the castle and see guards all over the grounds.

"Just our luck," Emma commented.

"Oliver was definitely busy when he left Neal," Snow replied.

"I don't think it was that simple Mom. I saw Neal's memories Oliver really cares about Neal." Emma tells her parents.

"Let's just focus on getting into the castle," David spoke up.

"The tunnels that Regina used to break back into the castle when Zelena stole the castle." Snow says.

"Good plan," David replies.

* * *

The three managed to secretly enter the underground tunnel. The three spent around 40 minutes trying to figure out their way. They finally found a wooden stone door with a number of symbols written on the walls next to it.

"Do you recognise any of these symbols, Emma?" Snow asked.

"Most stand back," Emma instructed her parents did what she asked. Emma holds her arms out in front of her. Seconds later streams of light magic are released from her hands the light magic covers erases the symbols off the walls. Before the door is then gently pushed open. Emma drops her arms back to her side and her magic then fades.

"We can't split up Oliver will probably have guards inside the castle too." Snow tells her husband and daughter.

"Are you sure. I don't think Oliver will allow them to hurt us, we're Neal's family after all?" David asks.

"Maybe but Oliver might not have given them orders not to hurt us and I doubt they know who we are." Snow answers. The three then walk through the tunnel door into the castle.

* * *

Snow, Charming and Emma found themselves entering the throne room. Upon entering a blade is thrown aiming for the door. Emma reacts quickly using her magic to immobilize the blade.

"Sis," Daniel shouting not realizing he referred Emma as his sister.

"Who throws a knife at the door." Emma snaps.

"It's a blade and how did you get in we have a protection spell?" Daniel asked.

"The tunnels you destroyed my protection spell," Oliver shouted.

"We told you that we're not leaving you," David said.

"I know but Penelope is after me and Oliver, not you. And the attack at the camp earlier proved how vulnerable we are with you and the survivors." Daniel replied.

"We can take down Penelope," Snow tells Daniel and Oliver. Both Oliver and Daniel laugh briefly.

"You take down my Mother wow, I thought you heroes didn't have a sense of humour." Oliver answers.

"We can we just need a plan. George is gone it's only her." Emma spoke.

"Penelope is way smarter than George. What makes you think you can take down Penelope?" Daniel questioned.

"She's by herself and we'll have you two and why do you have so many guards." Snow says.

"While searching for a cure from the poison that my Uncle used on me. I wanted to make up for my sins the crimes that I committed. So, as I travelled realms I asked people to join me to become an army of people that don't serve any kingdom it just works to help those in need we're still in our early days though." Oliver explained.

"What is your plan?" Daniel asked.

"You're curious," Oliver replied.

"You told me to never to make a decision like this without knowing the facts. So, I'm giving them a chance tell us your plan." Daniel explained.

"Well," David said.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Nightmare Queen Part 1.**

A couple hours later it is now dark. Still, at the Evil Queen's castle, Snow and Charming have gone to bed. While Emma sleeps in one of her own bedchambers. Then we Oliver and Daniel who are asleep in own bedchambers too. Little do the Charmings, Oliver and Daniel and the guards are aware that a pink mist of magic enters the castle thanks to Emma destroying the protection spell. The pink mist splits and enters the five of them! Emma is the first to fall under the pink mist power.

* * *

 **Emma's dream:**

Emma finds herself dreaming of the sheriff station back in Storybrooke. Walking over to the desk she sees the back of a figure.

"Excuse me," Emma said trying to get the figure's attention. The figure turns to face Emma.

"Emma," The figure answered. Emma is shocked to see who it is and gasps.

"GRAHAM," Emma replied shocked this wasn't possible Graham died years ago. She remembers him dying after she and Regina had a fight that involved punching.

"It's your fault, Emma," Graham tells Emma as he walks over to Emma.

"What's my fault?" Emma asks.

"I died because of you. You should have never pursued your feelings for me. You knew that I belonged to Regina." Graham spoke.

"I never meant for you to die, Graham," Emma replies. Graham then suddenly begins to strangle Emma!

"Gr... Graham stop." Emma choked out. But Graham ignores her plea and continues to choke her. Emma seeing a glass bottle on the desk makes a grab for it and quickly smashes against Graham's head causing him to let go of Emma's head and stumble back!

* * *

 **David's dream:**

David finds himself dreaming of Daniel's old nursey. David notices a figure standing over the crib.

"Crying will get you nothing Daniel," The figure said. David recognises the voice easily.

"It can't be George," David shouts. The figure turns to face David holding a toddler Neal.

"Children are blessing they say." George answers.

"Put my son down," David ordered.

"Oh, but why not brother. George may not have been the kindest Father but his allowances were really generous." Another voice replied and seconds later the face of this voice appears James.

"It's a shame you thought so hard for your kingdom to keep your perfect image. Yet here I am with your son in my arms." George spoke.

"I told you to put my son down." David snaps.

"Why bother it's too late George has already taken your precious Neal. You just wish you were awake when he came." James said.

David's dream then takes him to a small village where a nine-year-old Daniel is walking in the dead of night. Alone wearing nothing but black. Daniel secretly and subtly enters the back of a two-bedroomed house. Inside the house, Daniel creeps over to living area where on their realm standard of a couch a middle age man is sat in front of the fireplace. Daniel pulls out a knife and takes a deep breath.

"Neal, no don't," David shouts but no one hears him.

"Forgive me," Daniel whispered before slitting the man's throat!

"I need to wake up," David tells himself.

* * *

 **Snow's dream:**

Snow finds herself in her old palace specifically the throne room where on one of the two thrones lies Queen Ava.

"Mother," Snow gasped.

"My sweet Snow," Ava said. Snow ran to her mother.

"I've been wanting to see you again for so much time." Snow replies.

"You have disappointed me so much my daughter," Ava tells Snow. Snow is shocked to hear this.

"How? Why would you say that?" Snow asks hurt.

"You allowed the Dark Curse to be cast, your daughter turned out to be a thief and criminal and your son. Well, your son he's a murder killed countless children. He made your grandson a widower," Eva spoke.

"No, we tried everything possible to prevent the curse. Emma made a mistake and she made up for that becoming a hero. And Neal it wasn't a choice for him." Snow shouts.

"There is always a choice I thought I taught you better." Ava snaps.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Nightmare Queen Part 2.**

 **Oliver's dream:**

Oliver finds himself dreaming of a large town. Standing just outside the dream village town people and their children are running all over the place.

"It's time its time." A child yells running past Oliver.

"What's happening?" Oliver asks but the townspeople ignore him.

"Everyone around up this is the one moment you don't want to miss." The town crier shouts. Oliver just starts to follow one of the villagers and is shocked at what he finds! At the centre of the village, there is a small wooden deck a couple of centimetres off the ground. Oliver then notices a group of guards escorting a prisoner over to the upper wooden deck. The prisoner is wearing rags and is looking down onto the ground. The prisoner is forced to walk up the steps of the wooden deck and on top of the deck, the prisoner is greeted by the executioner. The executioner is wearing black leather trousers, grey boots and a grey shirt. The executioner is holding an axe. The prisoner is forced to look out into the crowd when a guard grabs the prisoner by the hair.

"DANIEL," Oliver shouts but he isn't heard by anyone.

"Neal son of Snow White and Prince Charming was otherwise known as Daniel and the reaper of lives. You have been charged with crimes against all realms the number of murders you have committed is high. You have been sentenced to die in front of these villagers have you anything to say." The executioner says. Daniel doesn't say anything in the dream he just remains silent. The executioner nods to the guards. The guards make Daniel sit on his knees. Daniel kneels over the wooden plank that a carved in to rest the head. The Executioner then quickly but precisely cuts off Daniel's head off! This wasn't right this is horrible this can't be happening.

* * *

 **Daniel's dream:**

Daniel finds himself dreaming of Penelope's palace. He walks down the familiar halls and leaves the palace. Daniel found himself walking over to the stables and is shocked to see Oliver getting onto a horse.

"Ollie where are we going?" Daniel asked unaware that he is dreaming.

"Nowhere," Oliver answered.

"Excuse me, so you're just planning on going for a horse ride. While Penelope is after him." Daniel said.

"Leaving. What I did was a mistake." Oliver spoke.

"A mistake what was saving my life waking me up?" Daniel asks.

"Both and more." Oliver snaps.

"But, but you said that you would never leave me again. You promised we would find a way to escape Penelope forever." Daniel says shocked at what Oliver has just been saying.

"If you want to be from my Mother do it yourself," Oliver responded before riding off.

"OLIVER," Daniel screams.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Sister to Brother.**

The following morning the castle proved to be practically silent. While Oliver spends most his time alone preparing to put up another protection spell. Snow is alone in a room where all the paintings of her mother and father were put after Regina rose to power. David has just sat alone in bed thinking about his dream. In castle's massive back garden. Daniel is sat on a bench near a lake thinking to himself. Emma had planned to have some time for herself also. But when she sees Daniel, she decides to approach him. Emma causally sits down next to him.

"Morning," Emma commented. This comment pulls Daniel out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hi I thought I would be alone out here," Daniel replies.

"Why?" Emma asks.

"Oliver is busy putting the protection spell you broke back up. And I don't really know anyone that likes to sit by a lake in silence." Daniel answers.

"I remember when you were younger I took you to the park. It was just the two of us. We stopped by a lake." Emma says but Daniel interrupts.

"And at the lake, there were swans swimming about and I told you I wanted to be a swan. I wanted to be like you." Daniel interrupts. Emma is surprised he remembers that so clearly.

"You remember," Emma spoke.

"Suppressed memories of you and Neal were triggered. When you were talking to me back when I was in the coma." Daniel explained.

"Why is it that you insist on calling yourself the name George gave you? And why is it that you always refer to yourself as a baby up until you were kidnapped in the second person?" Emma asked curiously.

"I'm not sure if you could understand," Daniel replies.

"Try me," Emma said. Daniel signs before speaking.

"Neal and Daniel seem and feel like two very completely different people. Neal was kind, goofy, happy innocent and there me, Daniel someone who's done horrible things hurting and killing innocent people in the name of George. And what scares me was at first I felt guilty killing someone but now it just seems as necessary as breathing. I just can't see any of Neal in me," Daniel explains.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about not seeing Neal in you," Emma tells Daniel.

"And why's that?" Daniel questioned.

"Because the little boy I remember loved everyone he saw. And back in Storybrooke mines you almost killed me. But you stopped when Nina started to die you cared more about her then ending my life." Emma spoke softly.

"I want to be Neal," Daniel said.

"There a but," Emma says.

"I don't want to lose the only thing I have left Oliver. And I doubt your parents want Neal around Oliver after we deal with Penelope. I just don't want to be abandoned again." Daniel admitted.

"I admit we are jealous of how close you and Oliver are. How much you look up to him and trust him. But we do see how much he cares for you. And you don't ever have to worry about us abandoning you." Emma tells Daniel.

"What about your granddaughter and your son. Your people hate me." Daniel points out.

"We just have to take them one at a time," Emma replied.

"Thank you, sis," Daniel spoke. Emma is surprised and smiles.

"No, problem Neal," Emma said

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Oliver and Penelope.**

Oliver has just completed putting up another protection spell. Since Emma destroyed the one he put up earlier. In truth, he knew they had to leave soon. Oliver doesn't really want to go up against his mother. Although he hated his mother and uncle for all the cruel things they made innocent children complete. But he couldn't deny if he didn't have his mother then he wouldn't be here. Oliver's father died a few weeks after Oliver was born. Oliver knows that if he can't bring himself to hurt and bring down his mother. He would break his promise to Daniel and that is something he can't do for the second time. After putting up the protection spell he makes his way over to the stables just to have some time to think to himself. Oliver sits down on some hay luckily Oliver entered the stables before it heavily started to rain. One of the puddles outside the stables begins to expand and its shape begins to change to the structure of a human begin. The water admits a flash of purple light and seconds later magical double of Penelope appears. This magical double enters the stable.

"MOTHER," Oliver shouts.

"Didn't I once tell you not to shout unless you're in danger," Penelope replied.

"You can't be here there a protection spell," Oliver said.

"I know and I'm not really I just used magic. To allow me to manipulate some water into a form that would give me a chance to talk to my boys." Penelope explained.

"We're not your boys Mother. You've caused us enough pain." Oliver snapped.

"That's not true. I've always been there for you. I killed a fairy for you so, that you could have the best life possible." Penelope tells Oliver.

"And you just used it to take away innocent children childhoods and to do George's bidding," Oliver answered.

"I love both my boys Oliver. I know what you plan to do you don't think I don't my way of looking over my children. And I want you to know that I will not fight my son. I love you, Oliver, I always have." Penelope spoke and Oliver just stared at her trying to figure out if she is lying or not!

"I-I. Wait what do you mean you won't fight me?" Oliver asked his mother.

"I won't fight you, Oliver. I'm your mother Oliver, I'm supposed to protect you not hurt you. But tell me what happens after you come for me. You may have been able to partially redeem yourself. But you know as well as I there are certain people across the realms that want Daniel dead for what he did." Penelope spoke.

"I'll find a way," Oliver replied.

"I'm sure you will," Penelope says before she ends her spell and her magical double just returns to a puddle of water.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Father Figures.**

While David has got out of bed. He still hasn't left the room. His nightmare still haunts him it's all he can think about. Briefly looking over at the open door. David sees Daniel walking past down the hall. Curiosity and if he dares admit fearfully that his nightmare makes anxious that going against Penelope is going to be a lot harder than he thought. David walks out the room and walks down the hallway. Hoping to catch up with his son. David finds his son in one of the guards old training quarters. Daniel is holding two sais weapons designed to pierce. David watches for a moment as Daniel trains by himself.

"You're good," David commented.

"You're not supposed to watch people from a distance. It's very rude and you're lucky I knew it was you otherwise you wouldn't be standing." Daniel said.

"Shouldn't you be resting you've only been out of a coma for a day?" David asks.

"Well, I've never been one to take sick days." Daniel answers.

"Neither is Emma it even drives your Mother crazy," David tells Daniel.

"Let me guess a mother thing," Daniel replies.

"Kind of Snow never really got the chance to look after you and her sister. When you were sick." David spoke.

"I never thought about that," Daniel said still training. When Daniel goes to into another fighting stance he gasps in pain for a moment.

"Whoa, easy there," David says rather gently he approaches Daniel. David without any resistance takes the two sais weapons out of Daniel's hands and puts them to one side. David helps Daniel sit down.

"I-I guess Nina was right sometimes I really need to rest." Daniel chuckled.

"Nina sounds like a wise woman," David replied.

"She was and now here I am weak sitting down next to a man I barely know," Daniel tells David.

"You're not weak you just need time to heal. And I am your Father." David responds.

"Father one of the three words. I have hated ever since I could remember." Daniel spoke.

"Believe it or not I know what it's like to hate the word father," David said.

"You," Daniel laughed.

"Yes, as a child my Father was a drunk he and my Mother fought for hours until. One night my Mother threatened to leave my Father taking me with her. The next morning he made a promise to me and my Mother that when he left our farm to travel to the nearest village. He promised not to touch a single drop of alcohol. And he would make our family home." David spoke. Daniel was surprised at this Prince Charming's life sounded perfect!

"Did he keep his promise?" Daniel asked.

"He actually almost did but George had him killed. Before he had the chance to fulfil that promise. I had an identical twin one of my parents gave away to George, he was called James. My Father didn't tell me or my Mother that he was going back for him to bring him home to us," David explains and for a moment he could see that perhaps the two of them are alike.

"I guess my hopes of George accepting me as a son never really stood a chance," Daniel responded.

"George could never understand what it's like to be human," David said.

"He sure knew how to drive humanity out of people. In the early years with him. I just wanted to make him proud to have some father figure proud of me. But I was never good enough." Daniel confessed.

"Well, he didn't drive all the humanity out of you. After all, the reason you came to Storybrooke, was too safe Nina. And I wouldn't worry about a father figure in your life now." David tells Daniel.

"And why that?" Daniel asked.

"Because we're back together now," David answered.

"Let's wait and see if we survive Penelope first," Daniel said.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank all of you. That gave reviews. The guest who gave reviews there will be more Neal and David moments. There no Captain Swan in this fanfic it's not out of hate. However, Hook will he be mentioned here and there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 If you could turn back time.**

It's only been a couple of days. Since Emma, Snow and David followed Daniel and Oliver back to the Evil Queen's castle. Daniel, Emma, Snow, and David have grown closer. But not all of Daniel's walls have gone down. Oliver and the Charmings have found common ground and are trying to get along. Right now the small group of five are in the room the Evil Queen used when she and her personal council met to address the state and issues of the kingdom. The five are standing over a round oak table that has a large map of the Edge of Realms on.

"We can't just break into my Mother's palace. Her protection spells are strong and she has multiple armies on her side all trained to kill." Oliver says.

"So, we'll just sneak in and take your army with us," Emma suggests.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. My army is already concerned about Wonderland. It has recently been taken over by my Mother some have family over there. Some will wish to travel there to rescue their loved ones." Oliver answered.

"I guess we could find out who in your army wishes to go to Wonderland. And from the remaining soldiers, we could use them to distract and hold off her men." Daniel spoke up.

"While your men distract and hold off her guards we can sneak into the palace to go and confront Penelope." Snow said.

"From what Oliver has told us. Penelope's magic comes from a fairy's wand. All we have to do is disarm her and then she will be powerless." David replied.

"What happens to Penelope's men? After we take her down." Snow asks the others in the room.

"It depends. If they wish to they can hand themselves willingly over to the United Realms Law Enforcement to answer for the crimes as I did years and years ago. Or they will simply resist and flee some may wish to return to the places they were born where their families once lived." Oliver explained.

"So, both of their choices suck," Daniel commented.

"If they choose to answer for the crimes. They can redeem themselves and start over." Snow told Daniel.

"Your Mother is right Daniel. If they hand themselves over to the United Realms Law Enforcement. They will be imprisoned for some time. But once they get out they get to start a new life a clean slate." Oliver says.

"I guess so. Do we hand your Mother Penelope over to the United Realms Law Enforcement or do we decide her fate, Ollie?" Daniel questioned.

"I will but I assure all of you. She will pay for her crimes." Oliver answered.

* * *

After the planning session, Daniel decides to go the room where Daniel and his soldiers have stored magical ingredients and artefacts. Although he has been practising his fighting skills he has been neglecting his magic and knew he is out of practice. And he can't face Penelope unprepared. Daniel opens up a spell book and starts to read the first couple of chapters he needed a specific spell for what he wanted to do.

"Someone is cooking magic," David says as he enters the room. with Snow and Emma.

"I need to be at the top of my game we all do," Daniel replied.

"I know when Emma caused all you're suppressed memories of you and her. Did you see what happened on the day you where born did you see Zelena sacrificing you to open a time portal?" David asks.

"Bits yes." Daniel answers.

"Zelena back then wanted to go back in time where she could kill Snow's mother for what she did to Cora, Zelena and Regina's mother. She believed that by killing Snow's mother. Cora wouldn't have given her away and she and her mother would have been happy." David said.

"Zelena is incredibly skilled and wise to create a time spell that actually worked," Daniel spoke.

"My point is Zelena's reasoning for going back in time wasn't just out of revenge. She wanted a life with a mother who loved her. I know we can't actually go back in time there too many risks. But there have been cases where fairies used light magic to make someone go from an adult into a child." David tells Daniel. Daniel in response closes the spellbook in an angry manner.

"After we deal with Penelope, you want to cast an age regression spell on me," Daniel says.

"Is that so bad we could start over make it so that you suffered from George and Penelope?" David asked.

"Because when I suffered under Penelope and George. I found and fell in love with Nina. And if I were to go under that spell. Then I would forget her and not having her with me it's hard enough. I guess you wouldn't understand." Daniel explains.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love. But Oliver said all Penelope's soldiers will be forced to enter United Realms Law Enforcement. You worked for Penelope it means they will want to put you away." David points out.

"I'm not saying I don't want a relationship. I just want to know is there a chance for us to be a family Oliver included?" Daniel asks. David takes a moment to think in truth he hates George and Penelope. But Oliver has proved to be different from them and has shown to really care for his son. Sure Oliver got to teach Daniel things he wanted to teach him. However, David can't deny just how much the two boys care for each other and knew it wouldn't be fair to cast someone out of his son's life who has done nothing but take care of him.

"Yes, there is more of a chance. We can all be a family." David finally answers his son.

"And can you accept me as Daniel or do you just see me as Neal?" Daniel questioned.

"I don't care if you call yourself Daniel or Neal. I will only ever see you as my son." David says. Daniel smiles briefly.

"Maybe you being a father figure wouldn't be bad. I will always be Daniel to Oliver and Nina. But I will always be your Neal. And I rarely ever heard the name Daniel in a positive way unless around Ollie and Nina." Neal tells David.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Fight Time.**

The time to fight Penelope soon came faster than expected. Oliver's soldiers have been pulled together. While Snow, David, Emma and Oliver have decided which part of the army they going to lead against Penelope. The five split into two groups. Emma and Oliver teamed up while David, Snow and Daniel group together. Emma and Oliver were the first to leave. The two manage to cloak themselves and the soldiers they leading. Shortly after Emma and Oliver left the Charmings and Daniel left with the soldiers they are leading into battle. Right now Daniel, Snow and David are on horses with the soldiers they leading behind them on horses too.

"We're going to be there soon," Daniel commented.

"Penelope won't be able to inflict any more pain after today." Snow says.

"You might actually be right," Daniel replies.

"Wait so you have faith in our plan." Snow said.

"I don't have faith in our plan," Daniel answered. This made Snow and David sign in sadness.

"I have faith in you," Daniel tells his parents. Snow and Charming smile brightly.

* * *

Emma, Oliver and the soldiers they leading are five minutes away from Penelope's castle. Soon all their trouble with Penelope will be over and their happy ending will arrive. Or as Emma would say a happy beginning.

"We're almost there now Emma," Oliver tells Emma.

"If it wasn't for Nina do you think Neal would use an age regression spell?" Emma asks Oliver.

"I'm afraid only Daniel can answer your question. Although if it were up to me, I would use the age regression spell." Oliver answered.

"Even if it meant that he would lose his memories of you," Emma said.

"I will always have the memories that I and Danny share. But who says that if he did use the age regression spell that I and Danny wouldn't make more memories under better circumstances. Unless you plan to be devious and cruel and keep us apart if he ever chose to use that spell. If my Father were alive I would use the same spell." Oliver explained

"How old were you when your father died?" Emma asked.

"A mere baby Emma." Oliver replies.

* * *

Both groups have now arrived at Penelope's castle and the battle has begun. Penelope's soldiers clash with Oliver's. Oliver, Emma, Snow, David and Daniel struggle to find their way into the castle.

"Split up. I'm going to hold these guys off." Daniel tells his parents, sister and brother.

"NO, there too many of them." Snow shouted.

"Don't worry about me. I've had situations that were more difficult than this. And we have plenty of soldiers." Daniel replied as she used his magic to paralyse some of Penelope Soldiers.

"Come and find us straight after you dealt with them," Emma instructed.

"See you soon sis." Daniel said. Oliver, Emma and David with Snow then run in different directions trying to find Penelope.

* * *

The Charmings fight their way into the throne room where they find Penelope sat on her throne.

"I must say you, your daughter and my sons make a great team," Penelope said. Snow without even a second to think uses her bow and aims for Penelope but doesn't fire.

"Neal is **our son,** not yours!" Snow snapped.

"Snow, she hasn't got her wand she powerless." David points out to his wife. Penelope chuckled before she makes a swift hand gesture throwing the two across the throne room with magic.

"No, wand but powerless hardly," Penelope says with a smirk.

"We're going to make you pay for what you did to our son," David shouts as he and Snow get to their feet.

"And how do you plan to do that. When not even in five minutes you be dead." Penelope replied as she begins to choke them with her magic. Penelope is suddenly hit by a blast of powerful light magic Penelope, Snow and David turn to doors and see Emma standing there with Oliver and Daniel behind her.

"You told me never to be overconfident in battle mother," Oliver said.

"I'm not going to fight you, Oliver. I'm not going to fight my boys." Penelope spoke.

"Because you'll lose," Daniel replied. Before Penelope could say anything else. Emma uses her light magic to immobilize her. Daniel and Emma then run to their parents.

"Are you guys okay?" Daniel and Emma ask rather concerned.

"We're fine what about you three. Neal, you're bleeding from the top of your fringe." Snow answers.

"Well, you can't always leave a battle without bruises and cuts," Daniel says.

"Here," Emma spoke as she waved her hand over the injury and heals it with her magic.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Blessings from the dead.**

It's only been a couple of days since Penelope was defeated. But still, things didn't seem right for either Daniel or Oliver. Penelope is locked away for her crimes. But neither feel free. As Henry and Lucy play in the distance Daniel and Oliver watch.

"Lucy. I never thought I would be jealous of a girl I barely know." Daniel said.

"I know the feeling all too well," Oliver replied.

"I thought after we defeated Penelope, we would be free. I could start over but it turns out it's not that easy. When I look at her all I feel is jealousy that she has fond memories of her parents years worth and mine are so short." Daniel tells Oliver.

"I've always envied those who got a chance to have a relationship with their fathers," Oliver admitted.

"When David asked me if I would ever consider doing an age regression spell I was so tempted to say yes. But out of Nina's memory, I can't and what's worse is I want to say yes I want a second chance. I want to say it more every day." Daniel admitted.

"I do too. But my father is gone now so I have no chance but you do." Oliver tells Daniel.

"What if Nina said she wouldn't mind Neal? Or what if your dad Oliver wanted you to use the spell?" Emma asks as walks over to Oliver and Neal holding two brown pouches filled with ale.

"Excuse me." Both Oliver and Daniel said.

"If they both gave you blessings to use the age regression spell would you?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but it's not possible. And the only family I have left is my Mother and she locked up." Oliver answered.

"That's not true this ale was a gift from Red my mom's best friend who helped Queen Merida. Merida used this ale to contact her dead father. And considering all that you've done for Neal that makes you family." Emma explained.

"How does this ale work?" Daniel questioned.

"You pour some over the loved one's grave and then they appear," Emma tells the boys.

* * *

Accepting the pouches of ale Oliver and Daniel left. Oliver left for his father's grave. While Daniel left for Nina's grave. Oliver arrives at his father's grave that lies in a mausoleum. The mausoleum is protected by blood magic so no one but Oliver's bloodline could enter. Oliver enters the mausoleum and walks over to his father's coffin and pours the ale from the pouch onto the coffin. Seconds later Oliver's father spirit appears before him. Oliver's father is wearing a black suit and has short blond hair and blue eyes with a blond beard.

"Oliver." Oliver's father said upon seeing his adult son.

"Father," Oliver replied as he hugged his father.

"Look at how you've grown." Oliver's father says. Oliver pulls away slightly.

"About that Father," Oliver spoke.

"I know why you're here Ollie." Oliver's father replied.

"You do," Oliver spoke surprised.

"I've never stopped watching over my son." Oliver's father answers.

"I need to know if I have your blessing. Otherwise, I can't take part in the age regression spell." Oliver tells his father.

"Why would you want my blessing? You died before you had the chance to know me?" Oliver's father asked.

"You never got the chance to raise me. And I wouldn't want to hurt you." Oliver explained.

"You will always be my son and I want you to accept this chance of having a second childhood. Chances like this are really rare and may never come around again." Oliver's father said.

"Who knows maybe when it's my time to pass on we will be reunited," Oliver replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel has just arrived at Lake Nostos where he and Nina shared their first kiss and where she is buried. Oliver emerged from a poof of smoke and walks over to Nina's grave holding the pouch. Daniel carefully pours the ale from the pouch onto Nina's grave and seconds later Nina appears before him wearing the clothes she was buried in.

"DANIEL," Nina said her voice filled with happiness seeing the boy she loves again.

"NINA," Daniel says as the two share a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again," Nina replies. This makes Daniel feel more nervous and guilty and Nina notices. "What's wrong?" Nina asks.

"It's complicated Nina. But I need you to answer me a question well a couple. But first are you okay are you in a better place or are you in the worse place?" Daniel asked.

"I'm in a place where I can make up for my crimes and go to a better place." Nina answers.

"I don't know if it's possible that you've been looking over ever since..." Daniel speaks unable to finish the sentence.

"Since I died." Nina finishes Daniel's sentence.

"I've been trying to keep my promise to you. I killed George and for a brief second that eased my pain. But it wasn't enough I thought putting Penelope away would help me move on but it's still not enough." Daniel tells Penelope.

"I know it's difficult being away from you it hurts me in so many ways. It feels like I'm dying repeatedly but you have to find a way to be happy until it's our time to be reunited." Nina says.

"I think I found a way for me to be happy until it's our time to be reunited," Daniel admits.

"You have what how?" Nina questions.

"There an age regression spell that I can use. But if I did this it would mean I would forget you and it's tearing me apart." Daniel confessed. Nina signs and closes her eyes for a moment to allow herself to collect her thoughts. The mere thought of Daniel getting the second childhood made her want to scream at him to tell him to take the chance that's right in front of him. But the selfish part of her wanted to slap him to tell him not to do it not to forget their memories! Nina needed time to think little did she know that she was thinking alone in her head for almost ten minutes. Nina now knowing she has to give Daniel, her answer before she is forced to return to the Underworld.

"Danny, I think you should take the offer," Nina spoke up.

"You do," Daniel replied surprised.

"Yes, I'm not going to lie apart of me wants a second childhood. And although that's not in the cards for me it is for you. I hate the idea of you forgetting me forgetting the times we laughed, hugged kissed even argued. I'll settle having you enjoy a life where you don't have to fight to always look over your shoulder. To wake up in the middle of the night crying when you have nightmares of the killings we've committed." Nina tells Daniel. Daniel smiles.

"Maybe in the afterlife we could finally have a home where white roses grow," Daniel said. Neal smiles at the thought and then suddenly it hits her.

"A Crystal of Love," Nina replies.

"A Crystal of Love," Daniel repeated.

"A legend I remember hearing on one of my missions for Penelope and George some old good witch spoke of a magic crystal that has the power to hold onto love belonging to two potential soulmates. A Crystal of Love can ensure that two potential soulmates are reunited in perhaps another life in the afterlife it will draw the two together when it's time for them to be together again. It can't be found it has to be made of three items a symbol of their love. Something that surrounded them at the moment the two first expressed their love and something that they give away which may never be returned." Nina recalls.

"What happens if we mess up one of the ingredients?" Daniel asks.

"Than A Crystal of Pain will be created it will and it will ensure that two lovers will forever be in pain and heartbreak," Nina explained.

"Then we have to get started it. A symbol of our love is white roses. I gave them to you on our first official date." Daniel says. As he summons one of the roses out of Nina's coffin.

"Water from the lake this is where we shared our first kiss," Nina spoke before Daniel filled his pouch with some of the water from the lake.

"Now something we can give away that may never be returned," Daniel recalls.

"I-I think I have something for mine." Nina said as she takes off a necklace that has bronze with the letter 'F' and hands it to Neal.

"Nina, this necklace is the only thing you have left of your family," Daniel says. He didn't want her to give up the only connection she has with her birth family.

"I have too I know I have to give this up so we can make a Crystal of Light," Nina responds.

"I know what I have to give up my magic. Ever since I was a child learning magic I thought having both excellent fight skills and powerful magic would make me unbeatable special. Everyone would see me as a god. But magic means nothing to me. as long as I have your love." Daniel said. Laying the pouch, the white rose and Nina's necklace on the ground before them Daniel then concentrates as hard as he could he summons all of his magic and expels it out of his body. Daniel's magic meets the pouch, white rose and necklace the four ingredients merge causing a flash of bright light. The flash of light quickly fades and for a moment the two can see a white crystal that vanishes in a poof of white smoke. The ale's magic used to summon Nina's spirit ends making Nina's spirit return to the Underworld. Daniel tired from giving up all his magic drops onto the ground for a moment to rest.

* * *

Around an hour later both boys have returned. The Charmings and Emma have been waiting anxiously ever since the two left. Emma managed to acquire the spell from the fairies to turn them younger.

"You're back." Snow said relieved that both of the boys have returned.

"It took longer to get things done than we thought," Daniel replied.

"Did the ale work?" David asks the boys.

"Yes," Daniel and Oliver answered.

"So what's your decision you did you get their blessings?" Snow asked.

"My Father actually insisted I take this chance," Oliver says.

"Nina and I shared some words. And she gave me a blessing before we created a Crystal of Love. One that in theory would mean somehow we will be reunited maybe in another life or the afterlife somehow we will meet again." Daniel tells them.

"You two ready?" Emma questioned the boys look at each other for a second and smile before turning back to Emma and the Charmings.

"What you waiting for sis turn back the clock," Daniel answered. Emma and the Charmings smile. Emma makes a quick hand gesture causing a bright light to come and fade around the boys when the light fades all standing are two small toddlers!

"Now, this is a happy beginning," Emma said.

End of Story.


End file.
